


I'm looking forward to 2022...

by apieformydean



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Killjoys AU, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Zones is much easier when you have someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm looking forward to 2022...

**Author's Note:**

> A short and very fluffy Killjoy!au phanfiction. Enjoy ^^

“Ah, babe, careful!” Dan hissed as Phil touched his freshly received burn marks with a wet cloth. The red flesh was irritated by every small touch and Dan grimaced whether Phil’s clumsy hands touched him.

“I’m sorry!” Phil squeaked, wincing. “Please stay still, okay? I need to clean them, or else they’ll get infected.”

“I know, I know.” Dan grumbled, shutting his eyes. The water was far from cold, the greyish cloth was rough and unpleasant to touch but he gritted his teeth and took it. Phil did the cleaning as gently as he could.

They were sitting on the rooftop of the garage which they used as their HQ. They were on the watch that night, the sky was starry and the moon smiled at them from the top of the sky. Except the pain caused by the wounds, it was a rather beautiful night for star-gazing.

Being the so called ‘elite’ of the Killjoys in Zone 6, the Fantastic Foursome was usually the group to make the runs on Sundays. Those were the biggest ones, because by the end of the week they ran out of most of the supplies. The base they belonged to was the home of forty-something other Killjoys, too, so Chris, PJ, Dan and Phil needed to make sure there was enough food for everybody.

It was no surprise to anybody that beside the supplies they took home a couple of wounds, too. They usually didn’t fuss over them all that much but today Phil got some bad bruises on his arms and upper back, Dan had burn marks on his shoulder. These were more serious than the usual ones but the brunette insisted to take the night shift on the top.

Chris and PJ had some less serious wounds and were tired. PJ had a black eye and Chris had some cuts on his shins. They weren’t really concerned about them, they got into their room and cleaned each other’s wounds as usual. Since Dan and Phil had been together for years now, it was natural for them to do these things separately from the others. It was the only time they got for just the two of them. This and showering, when water was actually flowing from the taps.

Tonight was rather special since it was New Year’s Eve. Just some minutes left of 2021, then turning into 2022. Battery City didn’t really celebrate anything but the New Year was important for them. It was time to make new medication and propaganda films, they needed to renew their policies. It was a custom to shot firework as well. No, not _fireworks_ , only one. One huge white explosion on the night sky. It was either an illusion of the old days when people still celebrated and were happy or it was just pure brainwashing. The posters of the event were glued on every wall in the city, and Phil was happy when Dan offered to watch it with him.

They were up there, in a comfortable silence. Dan was now laying on his back, shoulder covered in some cotton rags, Phil was curled up to his other side, avoiding the concrete with his hurt back.

“Do you have any resolutions for the new year?” Phil asked, slightly smiling at Dan. The brunette was looking at the sky, not really peering towards the city. The black haired Killjoy liked to watch his boyfriend while the other was happy. His face was much prettier without the worry and sadness.

“Yeah, I might have.” he said, smiling to himself mysteriously because the other boy probably had no idea what he meant.

From beneath them, music was blasting from the garage. The others wanted to party a little; they spent some hours with being happy that this year had passed as well and hoping that the next one will be easier. Thanks to Chris, they were able to take home some alcohol as well. He was the one to find the backdoor to the storage building they decided to raid that evening. It was something they rarely could lay their hands on, and since then, Chris and PJ were probably already drunk and making out in a corner somewhere.

It was probably because of the firework that the Draculoids were twice as careful after sunset as on other nights. The Foursome barely made it out. It was Peej who got caught up in organising everything in their van so there was no unoccupied space between the supplies. He always made sure to fill the van to the maximum. An exterminator sneaked up on them so only Phil’s reflexes and Chris’ driving manoeuvres saved their lives.

“I love you.” Dan found himself saying quietly. Phil just chuckled at it.

“And I didn’t even give you morphine.” he mumbled and the brunette shook his head.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Dan asked with a sigh. “I do love you. With all of my heart. I love it that I’m here with you because frankly, living the old days was much worse without you than this life is with you. I couldn’t imagine my days without you, maybe I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you. You saved my life, and not just from the Draculoids.” Dan added with a quick smirk. Speaking these words was much easier when he didn’t see Phil’s face. He was just staring at the sky and the words just flowed from him. “You are the best thing I have ever had, I hope you know that.”

“Dan…” Phil was speechless and was looking up at his boyfriend. The brunette just gave him a kiss on the top of his head and stood up.

“Look, right there.” he pointed at the thin red line shot towards the sky from Battery City and he helped Phil up.

“It was already worth the wait.” Phil said with a smile. He snuggled close to Dan’s side and placed an arm on his waist, leaning on his shoulder. “I don’t have words like you, but I think when I say I love you, you get the idea.” he kissed Dan’s neck.

The younger Killjoy wanted to reply but he just didn’t find his voice. His stomach tightened at the thought of what he was about to do. He was totally sure about it, and still, those little bastard butterflies kept on dancing in his stomach. The firework in the meanwhile just rose, it was getting higher and higher and it was just moments away from exploding.

Dan suddenly fell to his knees next to Phil. The ebony haired man first thought there was a problem but when he saw Dan was trying to get something out of his pocket, his eyes widened.

“Is it…?” Phil asked in a small voice, when Dan finally managed to get the tiny dusty box out of his pocket. The younger man cleared his throat and looked up at his lover deep in the eye.

“Phil Lester, will you marry me?”

The firework exploded and for a moment the night turned into day and the music disappeared and the whole word just stopped because Dan finally did it. He asked Phil the question. And if there was anything more terrifying than asking it, it was waiting for the answer.

Phil’s mouth hang open and his face was so angel-like Dan could have just easily dreamed it. His eyes sparkled and his expression reflected the total surprise that the small, dirty silver ring caused.

“Of course, yes!” he nodded, smiling widely and hugged Dan’s neck. The brunette felt the weight of the world fell off his shoulders as he hugged back. He held Phil tightly and felt the older man’s tears flow down on his neck. “I can’t believe you remembered it!”

“I _obviously_ did, doofus.” Dan replied and let his boyfriend – now fiancé – go. He took Phil’s hand and put the ring on his long and slender finger. “It fits you perfectly.” he added and smiled at the black haired man. He was still wiping his tears but he was the happiest person alive.

“I love you so much.” Phil laughed and launched himself forward, pushing his lips against Dan’s.

They once talked about getting married and becoming a real family in the past, but it was several years ago and it seemed to be just a totally different world. Phil would have never even thought Dan remembered that talk, let alone the fact that they agreed on 2022. So many things had changed since then.

And yet, the most important one hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and prompts are all appreciated :33


End file.
